


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Past, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke visit his mother in Tevinter, and while Fenris is content letting the past be in the past, Hawke is eager to learn more about the man he loves.</p>
<p>Aka I noticed there are a lot of fics about Fenris meeting Hawke's family but I wondered how Hawke would interact with Fenris' family/I wanted to write about how he grew up in a modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Fenris dragged Hawke out of the cab and helped him unload their suitcases. Hawke was already annoyed. It was a hot, sweaty day in Tevinter, and although Fenris was used to the humidity and the northern summer haze, the large and furry Ferelden had only ever experienced heat with an expensive air conditioning device. The neighborhood was old and beat up; the houses were yellows and blues and creams, with small porches and cracked driveways, the only plant life to be seen was dried up shrubs and weeds climbing out through the cracks in the ground. Some kids were playing in the weathered black Tarmac while other residents sat on their porches and listened to the radio, or fanned themselves with magazines. Hawke watched as many of the children stopped what they were doing to watch him with large black eyes, their brown skin reflecting the intense heat of the sun as it beat down their backs. 

"Come on, Hawke" Fenris snagged Hawke’s attention away from the street and lead him towards the small two story yellow house. There was a rickety wooden porch with a wicker chair sitting by the dusty window, and a muddy welcome mat with a faded “Home Sweet Home” printed on it. 

“How can you be wearing jeans right now,” Hawke panted, dropping the suitcases down as soon as they reached the front door. Even in a tank top and cutoffs he was sweating like Isabela during a Chantry service. Fenris chuckled as he knocked on the door.

“It’s barely even hot outside,” he teased the taller man, reaching up to brush the damp, dark bangs out of his lover’s eyes, “You’re just a fussy dog lord.”

“This is payback for all of those smart-ass comments I make during the winter, isn’t it?”

Fenris didn’t answer but Hawke caught the mischievous smirk on the other man’s face before they were interrupted by the door opening in front of them.

A small, slender woman answered. Hawke was taken aback by how much she resembled Fenris; they had the same long, broad- yet delicate- nose, the same rich, darkened olive skin, even the curve of her dark brows and the shape of her lips were identical to the man standing next to Hawke. Her dark hair was cropped short, softly curling against her skull almost like a child’s. She wore an old sun dress and her eyes were lined with black kohl. In fact, the only thing different from Fenris was her eyes: instead of the mossy green Hawke was used to, her eyes were a deep, chocolatey brown.

"Mama!" Fenris beamed and embraced the woman, kissing her on the cheek. She held her son’s face in her hands and kissed his face repeatedly until he shooed her away, his mouth still curved into a broad smile.

“Mama, это мой друг, Garrett,” Fenris addressed his mother while Hawke smiled and nodded, hoping his partner had said what Hawke thought he had said, “Garrett, this is my mother, Andromeda.”

“It is very nice to meet you, Garrett,” she said, her accent thick. She smiled as she said this, taking his hand and patting it gently. Fenris had warned Hawke on the plane trip over that his mother’s Common wasn’t very good, although she could understand more than she could speak. Usually Hawke liked to crack a joke at this point but for Fenris’ sake, he repeated the greeting back to her and squeezed her hand.

“Come in, come in!” Andromeda beckoned to the boys as they picked up their luggage and hauled it inside. As soon as Hawke stepped into the house, he scanned his surroundings, attempting to get as much information about Fenris’ background as he could. To the left was the window visible from the outside, with a medium sized floral couch perpendicular to that wall, facing a small chest with a boxy black television sat on top of it. The living room went straight back into the dining area, which was a small round wooden table with a checkered tablecloth and a bowl of flowers, and four chairs placed around it. To the left of the table up against the wall connecting the living room to the dining area was a small chest of drawers which had ash trays, knick knacks, and framed pictures of Fenris and Varania neatly placed on top of lace doilies. The entire main room was smaller than Hawke’s bedroom at his mum’s house. Directly in front of the entrance was an open arch into the little kitchen, where Hawke could see a fresh pie set on the counter. To his right was a staircase leading to a second floor, and a small hallway with a door at the end and a door leading to a room under the staircase.

“The bathroom is under the staircase to your right,” Fenris gestured as he picked up his suitcase, “As you can see there’s the kitchen and the living room, upstairs is where the bedrooms are.”

“Aelius! Приезжайте говорят привет Вашему дяде и помогают ему и его невесте с их багажом!" Andromeda called up to the second floor, slipping away back into the kitchen. 

“Gratias Mater,” Fenris blew her a kiss as she disappeared, before turning to Hawke, “Aelius is Varania’s son.”

A few moments later a tall young man with dark brown hair and broad shoulders descended down the stairs. He had chocolatey brown eyes and a slight dusting of freckles, and the same skintone as Fenris and his mother.

“Hello, Fenris" the boy spoke quietly but kindly as Fenris patted his arm and grinned.

“Aeli you've grown so much it's not fair. Why did you get the height traits I missed out on?" Fenris chuckled, “Aeli this is Garrett, Garrett this is Aeli, my baby nephew."

“My mother has told me a lot about you," Aelius smirked, shaking Hawke's hand, “And I'm nearly fifteen now, Uncle."

“Okay then, ‘sir,’ just put the bags in my old room and we’ll be up in a second," Fenris hurried Aelius away, turning around to face his beau, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Do you like it?" 

“Of course I do!" Hawke smiled and kissed the top of his head, “Man, I don’t know how I’d feel if Beth had had a child at eighteen. Or Carver.” Fenris shrugged.

“My mother had Varania and I at sixteen,” he murmured against Hawke’s chest, “It is almost expected around here.”

“Eesh that puts so much pressure on me to bear your children,” Hawke gasped dramatically, throwing his head back, “How am I ever going to live up to society’s expectations _and_ double standards.”

“You’ll live,” Fenris pushed Hawke back playfully before heading up the stairs, “Come on _Mistress Hawke_ , let’s get out of these dirty travel clothes.”

“Oh Master Fenris you do make my loins tingle,” Hawke continued in his overly dramatic fashion as he pranced after Fenris.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Russian for Tevene because it is different characters plus if I didn't set this in a modern Thedas, Fenris would definitely be Russian I mean have you /heard/ Gideon Emery speak Russian? Also in my hc, Fenris and Varania are twins + their mother had them very young + Varania continued the cycle. Mainly I just want Hawke experiencing what life is like in this kind of community/family. He may have had a tough childhood but it was still extremely different to Fenris' dark past.  
> Also the first chapter is rlly short because I'm writing it late at night and I have work at 7am tomorrow oops


End file.
